Andrew Tobias Hunt
Andrew Tobias Hunt is a Major with RDA SpecFor, more specifically with the 1st Alpha Group (AGRU). An ex-Navy SEAL, he began service with RDA immediatly after the Russo-American war. His primary role with AGRU is team leader, but he has also had training in close quarters and urban combat. He also, on occasion, serves as the team's wheelman. Hunt is often considered to be one of RDA's best soldiers by both his comrades, as well as his adversaries, as evidenced in Paper Angel, where General Royce Parker says "...only a fool would deny it". Others, such as Colonel Ivan Johnson, regard his record as nothing more than empty words. Despite this, he's been present at many of RDA's counter-insurgency ops, as well as claiming the lives of Abdul Rahman, Ivan Johnson, and dozens of KORATech and FedUnited soldiers. His preferred weapon is his G36C, but he's been known to use a number of other weapons, such as the MP5K, AK-47, and the FAMAS-G2, showing off his formidable weapon proficiency. He also hates tunnels. The Russo-American War During World War III, Hunt was a PO1 (Petty Officer First Class, the US Navy equivalant of a Staff Sergreant) with SEAL Team 3, serving alongside then-PO2 Felix Sanderson. The two of them fought across Australia, Asia, and finally Europe. While specific locations are largely unknown, he has been reported to have fought in Kowloon, Dubai, New Kashmir, and Moscow. In fact, the two were present in Moscow on December 24th, 2010, when the cease-fire agreement was formed between the warring nations. Post-War History After the war, Hunt and Sanderson remained in Moscow as part of the defensive deployment, until their extraction from the war-torn capital in March, 2011. Upon their return home, they realized that the paramilitary contractor's market was going to have a surge, with what many people saw as a hasty conclusion to an unresolved conflict. Governments and citizens alike were hiring out PMC's all over for highly dangerous and highly illegal work, and the two were happy to oblige. The two joined Rhodes Defense Agency Special Forces (RDA SpecFor) and were initially assigned to Victor Squad. Over the following years they went from team to team, amassing team members such as Ryan Hudson and Issac Bragg. Eventually, they were both assigned to Romeo Squad. Denied Ops: Azure Siege In 2016, Romeo Squad, led by then-Lieutenant Hunt, was assigned to perform a Force Recon operation in KORATech territory with Sanderson and a new squadmate, Travis Parker. The three inserted covertly via the dam and succesfully surveyed the area, but were ambushed upon their return to their vehicle. They were pursued by KTC Ground Forces until their jeep was hit with an antimateriel rifle, crippling it. Forced on foot, they slipped into the woods, where they reconvened and Hunt decided to head north, returning to main road. It all went smooth, until they were attacked by another KTC squad, forcing them to run. Reports become foggy after this, but most accounts have them returning to the highway where they were picked up by an RDA Osprey, returning home. Classified Ops: Iron Dragon Two years later, after being promoted to Captain and assigned to AGRU, Hunt was placed in charge of a three-man team, consisting of himself, Sergeant Travis Parker, and Corporal Alan Maviss. Their first operation was a seemingly simple one: Infiltrate FedUnited territory and plant a listening device on their server hub. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse when a FedUnited death squad showed up at the foundry, cutting them off from an easy escape. They were forced to fight their way out and, once clear of danger, track the squad to their center of operations: the underground maintenance tunnels on the other side of the city. Once there, they split up, attempting to cover more ground; Hunt and Maviss went downstream, Parker went upstream. Once isolated, Hunt and Maviss were assisted by one of the FedUnited squad members, Sergeant Rell Crawford, who had been a mole for RDA. They cornered the FedUnited Colonel, Kirill Belinski, and eliminated his guard; but before they could take him into custody, they were betrayed by Maviss, who, just as Rell had been working with RDA, had been working for KORATech all along. He fatally wounded Belinski and excecuted Crawford, but before he could kill Hunt, he was attacked by Parker, who snapped his neck. For saving him, Hunt promoted Parker to First Lieutenant, but any semblance of a celebration was cut short by Belinski, moments from death, as he activated a bomb, burning out the tunnels as the two made a hasty escape. Classified Ops: Black Needle With Belinski dead, Hunt and Parker realized that the explosion had drawn KORATech's attention, and that death squads were closing in from all sides, leaving them with only one option: go back into the tunnels and backtrack into the city. At the tunnel's entrance they were narrowly saved from death by Captain Ryan Hudson, who had been sent in by Rhodes himself as an attachment to AGRU. The three made their way through the tunnel, coming up near a dried-out creekbed. Using the creekbed for cover from KTC death squads, they traveled upriver until they came under assault from a patrol guarding the deathsquad's flank. AGRU fought through all but one of the squad members, who was eliminated from a distance by a mysterious assailant. Hunt and Parker, assuming it was more backup, let their guard down, allowing Parker to be sniped; he was hit in the chest by a precision gauss slug, his advanced body armor just barely stopping the round as it cracked his sternum and broke a rib. The three exfiled via truck while KTC hit their position with mortars, barely escaping in one piece. Once back at the only safe place within driving distance, Hunt's apartment, the three were hit one last time by a KTC infiltration team, but outgunned the intruders with ease. Classified Ops: Witch Fire Two months after the events of Operation: Black Needle, Hunt and Parker were assigned to a sting operation, where they would apprehend or kill the agents involved. After they were compromised, they killed the FedUnited agent and chased down the KORATech agent, who turned out to be none other than Royce Parker, Trav's estranged brother. The two had harbored a blood fued for years, and were it not for a concealed 9-bang grenade in his glove, Travis would have had him. Mr. Rhodes contacted Hunt and called him in for a debrief, where he revealed that, due to his relationship with Karen Reznov, as well as his prodigal military aptitude, he was a Major General with the KORATech ground forces. Knowing he had to be stopped, Hunt and his protege, Issac Bragg, were sent to infiltrate KTC Territoy via HALO drop. RDA's Valkyrie One-Six dropship nose dived from their orbital platform, and the two men, once on the ground, began to venture through Black Forest towards Fairport's industrial district, where they had been sent during Iron Dragon. They never made it, as they were intercepted by Lt. Thomas Kincaid, who turned them over to a FedUnited goon and scampered. They had learned the terrible truth: FedUnited and KORATech were working together. Back at the FedUnited/KTC Camp, they were introduced to FedUnited's top soldier, Colonel Ivan Johnson, and were also greeted by Royce himself. After some deliberation, Royce shoved Hunt against a garage door, whereupon a Pistol in his holster (that the FedUnited goon has failed to confiscate) dropped to floor and was taken by Bragg, who managed to fire one stray shot before it jammed. Angered, Royce had Johnson murder Bragg with his experimental weapon, an REV8 Plasmagun. Hunt lashed out in a rage, but was quickly overpowered. Royce assured him he was finished, but was interupted by Travis, who had come to get Hunt out. A firefight ensued, in which the goon and Johnson were killed. Royce, however, managed to make it out alive. Knowing they couldn't pursue Royce, nor continue the mission, the two decided to walk out, and were extracted safely. Classified Ops: Paper Angel Some time later, Hunt was on a job with Hudson to aprehend Arthur Gediman, an ex-RDA desk jockey who had been siphoning off funds from the executive accounts. Hunt flanked him on the rooftops while Hudson chased him through the streets. Eventually, they cornered and apprehended him. Hunt was soon contacted by Rhodes, in regards to Ivan Johnson's resurrection; He, Hudson, Parker and a new agent, Ray Bauer, an ex-KORATech spook (who was among the team who hit them during Black Needle), were assigned to the team. They hit the convoy which was supposedly transporting Ivan Johnson to a safehouse, but soon learned the truth: it was a trap. After the operation went sideways, Hudson surprised the others and prepared to execute them, before he had some sort of breakdown, and was opened to being disarmed. Hunt learned that Huson had had an experimental Electrostatic Narcotic Failsafe attached to his spine by KORATech, which used drugs and electrical signals to him put him under KTC control. After the device was removed, Hudson was itching for some payback. Hunt gathered Hudson and Travis andwent to hunt down Royce's team. In the ensuing battle, Hunt was injured, which sent Hudson over the edge. After Hudson managed to kill Johnson, he helped drag a wounded Hunt out. He came to in a cell, where he spent the next four days being interrogated by (unbeknownst to him) Mr. Rhodes himself. After learning all they needed to know, he was released into the world, and resumed his contracting work as per usual.